Compañía
by Esciam
Summary: A los pocos meses de seguir a Dedo Polvoriento en ese nuevo mundo desconocido, Farid conoce a la única persona que parece saber el nombre del tragafuegos: una mujer a la que él llama Brisa.


Para sara_f_black en LJ.

**Nota de la autora: **Algun s de ustedes sabrán que uno de mis dos grandes traumas literarios (Junto al suicidio del Principito), es la muerte de Beth de Mujercitas. Por eso, desde que leí el primer libro de la trilogía de Mundo de Tinta y, dándome cuenta que su canon se da para ello, he fantaseado con que Meggy saca del libro a Beth antes de que muera, ella no lo sabe pues tiene unos siete años y cree lo que le dice Mo, que es una prima Liz que vino a visitarlos y se enfermó.

La llevan a un hospital donde la salvan, y ella se queda a vivir en la granja donde se supone que vivían Mo y Meggy entre sus viajes para ir a sanar libros, cuidando la casa, la huerta, tomando pastillas para el corazón y siendo visitada cada tanto por Dedo Polvoriento, entre otras cosas.

Así que, partamos de ese canon mental mío y vamos a esto.

**Disclaimer: **La trilogía de _Mundo de Tinta _no me pertenece, la escribió Cornelia Funke. _Mujercitas _no me pertenece, la escribió Louise May Alcott.

**Compañía**

Había varias cosas de ese nuevo mundo que no entendía. Cosas que hacía tener mucho recelo a Farid. Las luces que se prendían con solo presionar un botón, las carretas de metal y sin animales que las hicieran moverse, la ropa tan extraña, la limpieza, la caja mágica con imágenes y sonidos, el poder entender lo que decían las personas aunque fueran extranjeras en ese país, etc.

Sin embargo, hubo dos constantes que le hizo sentir que podría vivir, y hasta bien, en ese mundo. La primera de ellas era que Dedo Polvoriento lo había estado haciendo por años, y le estaba enseñando a él cómo sobrevivir con solo que lo dejara seguirle. Por primera vez, Farid empezaba a sentir que no era uno de los esclavos, si no uno del grupo cuando estaba con él. Aunque claro que sabía que Dedo Polvoriento era como su señor, la verdad era que eran lo mismo por estar en igualdad de condiciones. Eran de otros mundos y estaban aprendiendo a sobrevivir en ése tan extraño.

La otra constante era que ahí vivían personas, y Farid estaba muy instintivamente seguro de que, por más extraño que vistieran y fueran sus vidas, en el fondo todas las personas de todos los mundos eran las mismas: gente que quieren tener comida, seguridad, techo, algunos lujos y compañía. ¿Cómo buscaban eso? La respuesta a esa pregunta, para Farid, dividía a las personas en peligrosas o no.

En los días después de los primeros y convulsos a su llegada, Farid estuvo muy gratamente sorprendido de que en ese mundo fuera mucho más fácil conseguir todo. Si no cazaban, compraban o robaban, algunos lugares regalaban la comida, y en otros la podían encontrar hasta en los basureros. Por otro lado, había tantas construcciones que no era difícil dar con un lugar en donde guarnecerse y, en muy pocas ocasiones, las habitaciones que rentaban cuando habían tenido buenas recaudaciones, eran todo un lujo que en su mundo solo podría verse en los califatos.

Además, Farid aún estaba muy incrédulo de lo tan tranquilo que era todo. Nada de pandillas saqueadoras, incendios de pueblos, ejecuciones públicas… Tan tranquilo que podía llegar a ser aburrido, pero Farid agradecía mucho el lado positivo de ello. Con las semanas, había empezado a tener menos miedo del porvenir y el alrededor. Entendió que las personas y cosas realmente peligrosas, eran las que podrían salir de los libros, como ellos habían hecho. Claro, no dejaba de creer en los espíritus, porque si existían otros mundos, debían existir los espíritus…

En cuanto a los lujos, para Farid, no ser golpeado o gritado era más de lo que alguna vez podía haber esperado. Que las enseñanzas para poder sobrevivir en ese mundo, fuera dada con esa compañía tan poco agresiva, lo hacía sentir que, el que Lengua de brujo lo sacara de su mundo, fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado en su vida.

Y sin embargo, se daba cuenta de que no podía tenerlo todo. La compañía era lo único que no era fácil de conseguir en ese mundo. Ni Dedo Polvoriento lo había encontrado en tantos años de estar ahí.

Era verdad que algunas personas le conocían y hasta sonreían al verle. "_¿De nuevo por aquí, tragafuego? Ya sabes, aléjate de los árboles. Que no pase lo de la otra vez." _Le había dicho alguien al que Dedo Polvoriento le llamó "la policía", (Varios eran la policía. Farid entendió rápidamente que eran la guardia de los lugares). Y, también, algunas personas en las calles parecían haber visto, y estar esperando, el entretenimiento con fuego que Dedo Polvoriento le estaba enseñando a Farid. ("_¡Saca las bolas, saca las bolas!" _había gritado un chiquillo de la mano de su madre, y una anciana le preguntó amablemente _¿cómo estás? _Mientras le daba sus monedas).

En una ciudad, cuando hizo mucho frío, llovió y nevó, Farid sintió miedo y fascinación por la nieve. Era como hermosa ceniza blanca y fría que no podía dejar de mirar pero, tampoco, de rehuir. Nunca había visto la nieve pero el frío, estaba acostumbrado al frío de las noches en el desierto, por eso mismo sabía lo importante que era guarnecerse. "_Lo sé", _le había dicho con mal tono Dedo Polvoriento, cuando Farid insistió en que buscaran un sitio para prender un fuego y pasar la noche. Siguieron caminando por más que el muchacho se quejara en todo momento. Dedo Polvoriento lo había guiado hacia un lugar donde daban comida, dónde dormir, ropa, baño y, sobre todo, no hacía frío. A la entrada, un hombre a que todos llamaban "el padre", había tomado la mano de Dedo Polvoriento entre las de él. "_Es muy bueno volver a verte" _y había visto a Farid, sonreído, tendido sus manos al joven y preguntado, sin importarle que Farid no hizo ningún movimiento amistoso: "¿_Quién es tu amigo?". "Solo alguien que no deja de seguirme. ¿Podemos pasar la noche aquí?". "Claro que sí, pasen, pasen". _

… Pero nadie conocía el nombre de Dedo Polvoriento, no los que eran amables con él, menos los que le veían con desagrado. Si no hubiera sido fácil de recordar por sus cicatrices en el rostro y por su manejo del fuego, nadie le hubiera reconocido. Dejando de lado su atrayente y colorida función, Dedo Polvoriento se comportaba como si quisiera ser invisible y nadie le importara. No era agresivo, pero tampoco amistoso, y hasta con Farid se comportaba de esa manera, por más que ya empezaba a darse a la idea de dividir todo lo que tuvieran y destinar una parte al muchacho.

Por eso, Farid tenía el insistente y acallado temor de que si no le era útil, Dedo Polvoriento podría dejarlo atrás sin importarle demasiado. Como Farid intentaba evitar justo eso, aunque se había estado sintiendo débil, con frío, problemas para respirar y sin hambre, no le dijo nada a Dedo Polvoriento y no bajó el paso. Estaban bajo un día frío y con el suelo nevado, después de tres en que se habían guarnecido en un granero derruido, y yendo hacia una nueva población.

—¿Estamos cerca? —preguntó Farid, la voz gruesa, la garganta tan dolorida que no quería tragar saliva y sin poder aguantar un acceso de tos.

Como para compensar su debilidad frente a Dedo Polvoriento, caminó un par de pasos más rápido, pero él lo tomó con fuerza del hombro y lo hizo parar.

—Alto. Esperaremos aquí —mandó con impaciencia, y le señaló una banca bajo un techo.

Farid abrió mucho los ojos y negó, mudo de la zozobra. Sabía que la gente de ese mundo esperaba en esos lugares para meterse dentro de grandes carretas de metal. Ya alguna vez se había metido en una de esas carretas, pero había sido en un momento desesperado y no era en una tan grande y llena de gente que…

—¡… Deja ya de poner esa cara! Vamos a subir en él y no me dirás ni una palabra al respecto. Si no, te dejo aquí —le demandó y amenazó Dedo Polvoriento, entendiendo muy bien su expresión.

Farid le hizo caso. Él había dicho que iban a ir juntos, y no quería contrariarlo ni impacientarle más.

Hubo tres de esas carretas a la que Dedo Polvoriento hizo señales para que pararan, preguntó algo a la gente dentro "_¿Va hacia…?" _y dejó ir sin entrar en ellas. Finalmente, cuando el señor sentado al frente de una rueda le asintió como respuesta a su pregunta, Dedo Polvoriento se volvió a Farid, le dio espacio frente a la escalera de la carreta y le demandó:

—Entra.

Farid lo hizo rápidamente y se quedó en el pasillo, con miedo de mirar adentro de esa monstruosa cosa de metal. Dedo Polvoriento pagó y el muchacho pensó que pudieron comprar comida con lo perdido, en vez de meterse en esa… cosa. Sin embargo, solo se sentó como se lo exigió Dedo Polvoriento, y cerró los ojos.

**-o-**

Farid había creído que iba a estar en tensión mientras estuviera dentro de la carreta de metal, pero fue todo lo contrario. A penas se empezó a mover, Farid no pudo pelear más contra el sueño y cayó en un intranquilo dormir. En el camino, solo recordaría que Dedo Polvoriento le tocaba la frente y cuello, le limpiaba el rostro con algo y le exigía tomar agua de la cantimplora; pero bien pudo haberlo soñado. De lo que sí estaba seguro, era que le dolía todo el cuerpo, pasaba de sentir el más terrible frío o calor en un segundo, y no podía mantenerse despierto aunque era lo que más deseaba hacer.

… Aunque tuvo muy vívidas pesadillas del desierto, del calor ahogante del día y el frío hasta los huesos de la noche, y arena levantándose como una gran ventisca con rostro horrible y un rugido atronador yendo hacia él, queriendo engullirlo; conscientemente, su gran temor era despertarse por fin y encontrarse en ese mundo desconocido, y totalmente solo.

—Vamos, camina, camina, maldita sea… —creyó oír la demanda de Dedo Polvoriento, pero no se despertó del todo hasta que sintió el terrible frío doloroso, como nieve alrededor de todo su cuerpo.

Despavorido, Farid abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de una mujer desconocida. Era joven y muy blanca, tenía ojos celestes y cabellos oscuros, y le mantenía en el doloroso frío con sus manos en los hombros. Con su cuerpo temblando incontrolablemente, atenazado de cansancio y en medio de un acceso fuerte de tos, Farid intentó alejarla a la desesperada con sus manos y levantarse, alejarse del agua fría en que estaba, pensando en que su miedo se había cumplido, en que… Alguno de sus movimientos de manos impactó en la mujer. Logró que la fuerza que lo mantenía en el agua se fuera con un golpe en el suelo y un gritito más de sorpresa que de dolor.

Farid había puesto las manos en los bordes de la bañera en donde estaba, y afianzado sus pies. Estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero su mente registró la voz que le gritaba:

—¿¡Qué rayos haces!? —era Dedo Polvoriento, que se había levantado al lado de los pies de él, cogido sus hombros y sumergido de nuevo a Farid, hasta sumergirle por un instante la cabeza—. ¡Necio, quédate quieto! ¡Estás volando de fiebre y esto te la va a bajar! ¡Si te levantas de ahí te daré una tunda…!

Y Farid, totalmente dolorido de frío y temblando sin parar, así lo hizo, mordiéndose un labio para evitar quejarse. Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas, por el alivio. Dedo Polvoriento no le había dejado aunque se había desvanecido de enfermo… Estaba ahí, mirándole con el peor de sus ceños fruncidos de impaciencia, pero ahí, dándose la vuelta para agacharse al lado de la mujer sentada al suelo. Y Farid se sorprendió mucho, porque le habló a ella con un tono que nunca le había oído antes a Dedo Polvoriento: preocupación.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí —decía la mujer, con todo de disculpa y vergüenza. Luego, suplicó cariñosamente—: No lo riñas así, Dedo Polvoriento. Acaba de despertar en un lugar y junto a una persona que no conoce. Y, créeme, duele mucho estar sumergido en agua cuando se tiene tanta fiebre.

¡Ella conocía el nombre de Dedo Polvoriento! Farid hasta olvidó por un momento el frío, el temblor y castañeo de quijada, para mirarla, muy interesado y hasta algo celoso. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Cómo se había ganado ese trato de parte del tragafuego?

—Hazme el favor de no disculparle cuando ni ha pedido perdón —la regañaba Dedo Polvoriento, con una paciencia que Farid tampoco había conocido en él. Le tomaba de las manos para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

… A Farid solo se le ocurrió que debía ser la mujer de Dedo Polvoriento, la que satisfacía sus necesidades de hombre. Pero no, algo había en la mirada baja y rostro sonrojado de la mujer, y en la manera en que Dedo Polvoriento dejaba suavemente de tomar sus manos, que le decía a Farid que entre ellos no tenían ese tipo de relación. Eso lo dejó con mucha más curiosidad. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué era para Dedo Polvoriento?

Mientras ella le decía al tragafuegos dónde estaban los paños y la cobija, y que iba a buscarle ropa limpia "_al pobre muchacho"_;Farid la siguió mirando con avidez, de arriba abajo. Era baja y delgada, usaba falda larga, algo que no veía desde que estaba en ese mundo… ¿Sería de otro mundo, de un libro, como ellos? Instintivamente, Farid temió de ella.

… Al menos hasta que la mujer le vio con sus ojos celestes huidizos, sonrojada, y le dijo tímidamente:

—No te preocupes, todo irá bien. Te haré una sopa de pollo, y así podrás tomar la medicina. Pronto podrás salir de ahí para ir a la cama.

No, no podía temer de ella, pero eso lo dejaba aún más confundido. Farid se quedó ahí, mordiéndose los labios, temblando de arriba abajo y turbando más a la mujer con su mirada inquisitiva y su obstinado silencio… ¿Una curandera? No, no tenía el temple de las curanderas…

—Gracias, Brisa. —terminó Dedo Polvoriento el cargado silencio entre los dos. Ella parecía esperar unas palabras del muchacho y, el otro, no querer complacerla—. Tener lista la ropa estará bien, yo me hago cargo de este malagradecido.

Aliviada de poder alejarse del escrutinio de Farid con una misión en concreto, la mujer intentó decir algunas palabras a cada uno sin lograr hacerlo, y salió de ahí.

—¿Quién es ella? —la ronca pregunta salió de la boca de Farid lentamente, entre sus dientes que no dejaban de castañar.

Toda la mansedumbre que Dedo Polvoriento había demostrado al estar la tal Brisa presente, se esfumó cuando se concentró en mirarlo a él.

—La mujer que quiso sanarte apenas te vio, y sin hacer preguntas impertinentes. No la hagas tener segundo pensamientos al conocerte.

**-o-**

Farid, recién secado, llevando ropa holgada y caliente, y después de comer con dolor una sopa que no le supo a nada, se metía en la cama. Lo hacía sin muchas ganas, pero sin ninguna queja. Así sería todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí. Hacía todo lo que le pedían, sumisa y rápidamente, sin ningún reclamo, pero dejando patente en su expresión que tanta orden y mimo lo ponía nervioso y de mal humor.

—Ahora, tómate esto por favor —le decía Brisa, apenas Farid dejó de moverse en la cama. Se sentía incómodo en la blandura de ese colchón—. Se llama pastilla, y lo debes tomar sin morderla. La pones en la boca y, rápido, tragarla con un sorbo de agua. Te hará sentir mejor.

Farid miró a Dedo Polvoriento, que estaba detrás de la mujer y cerca de la puerta. Éste solo frunció un poco sus ojos en respuesta a su velada pregunta. Farid dio un leve bufido, cogió la cosita blanca que ella le tendía y el vaso, y se lo tragó con un sorbo. Frunció la cara ante el horrible sabor de la pastilla, pensando en que no podía ser veneno, aunque así debían saber los condenados; y le devolvió el vaso a la mujer. Ella le sonrió un instante y Farid la miró de nuevo, sin poder reprimir su interés, su interrogación. Brisa bajó la mirada, turbada y sonrojada.

… Sí, Farid no podía temerle.

La mujer se puso en pie, y tomó fuerza para mirarle al rostro y hablarle amablemente.

—Ahora duerme. Te despertaré para la media tarde, con un tesito para el dolor de garganta…

Farid se arrebujó, pero no durmió.

**-o-**

Por tres días que estuvo ahí, comiendo sopas, purés, tés, pastillas y jarabes; viendo la caja mágica de pequeñas imágenes mientras la mujer se mecía en una silla y tejía, cocinaba, limpiaba, iba a la huerta o por los huevos de la gallinas, lavaba y tendía la ropa, se ponía a leer y escribir, o a intentar hablar con él… Lo único que no hizo Farid fue dormir como Brisa deseaba.

Estaba seguro de que Dedo Polvoriento se mantenía a distancia de ella, solo porque sabía que Farid estaba alerta y curioso. Sin embargo, cuando Farid "dormía", había podido oír algunas conversaciones entre ellos que le hicieron entender algo sobre Brisa y la situación de ella con Dedo Polvoriento.

—Meggy me habló de lo que pasó, con la gente mala de tu mundo y de las cosas horribles de las que apenas salieron con vida. —Había dicho ella esa primera tarde, llena de preocupación, un mudo reclamo y, luego, mucha inseguridad—: dijo cosas sobre ti que… No quiero creer. —Silencio—. ¿Dedo Polvoriento, es verdad que…? —Pero la mujer no pudo terminar la pregunta. Hubo más silencio, hasta que Brisa habló con voz muy llorosa que Farid no pudo entender más que él—: ¡… Estén bien. Siento mucho que no te puedas hacer a la idea, lo siento; pero prométeme que…!

—No te lo puedo prometer Brisa, lo siento —fue lo único que dijo él esa tarde.

Farid estuvo seguro de que Brisa lo había abrazado, y no lo dejó de hacer, hablándole en susurros, por varios minutos. Intentaba convencerlo de darse a la idea, como ella lo hizo, de que si lo hacía encontraría suficiente paz… Y Farid supo, aunque no lo dijo con todas sus palabras, que Brisa era como ellos. Personas que salieron de los libros. Pero el saber eso no le hizo temer de ella, si no sentirse más tranquilo. También estaban en la misma condición. Eran iguales por estar en ese mundo diferente.

**-o-**

Justo cuando despertaba de esa siesta, oyó como la mujer hablaba con alguien que él no pudo oír. Ella hablaba con entusiasmo, cariñosamente:

—… Sí, el sábado te estaré esperando con tu tarta favorita… Tal vez sigan aquí, ya sabes cómo es mi hermano, nunca se sabe… Matthew —su voz era de leve advertencia, y bajó la voz. Farid no pudo oír lo que decía. Para su gusto, Brisa duró mucho en volver a hablar, otra vez con cariño—: No te preocupes, es familia. También te amo… Y Saludos a Milly y a los chicos… Sí, a las ocho…. Adiós —se oyó un sonido agudo, seguido de un comentario de Dedo Polvoriento.

—¿Cómo estuvo la boda? —Farid creyó oír amargura en la pregunta.

—Bonita… —su voz, sincera y amable, se alejaba— Ven, aquí tengo unas imágenes del día. Estuve muy nerviosa, pero todo estuvo bien. Lástima que no pudiste venir.

—Era mejor que el dudoso hermano de dudosa reputación no estuviera en ella. La familia de tu marido no me tiene en alta estima.

—¡No digas eso, Dedo Polvoriento! Sabes bien que eso no quita que seas como de mi familia. Me hubiera encantado verte ahí.

Dedo Polvoriento cambió de tema, y Farid sintió que lo hizo aún con más amargura.

—Apenas cuatro meses de casados, ¿y ya te deja sola?

—Quiso llevarme con él, pero sabes que no me gusta mucho salir de la casa. Es el trabajo de la otra finca, están en media cosecha…

Analizando lo que había oído, Farid se sorprendió al darse cuenta de algo que no podía ser coincidencia. Había pasado poco más que cuatro ciclos lunares en ese mundo. Y, según supo, todo lo que sucedió con Meggy, Capricornio y Lengua de brujo inició porque Dedo Polvoriento hizo un repentino trato con Capricornio… Más o menos cuando Brisa se estaba casando…

**-o-**

A la mañana del día siguiente, Farid oyó fuego afuera, y la voz enérgica de Dedo Polvoriento, con una entonación que él bien sabía que usaba cuando estaba haciendo una función. Se levantó de la cama (sintiéndose mucho más como él mismo), y salió para ver a Dedo Polvoriento haciendo malabares. Brisa estaba sentada en un tocón de un árbol, con los ojos abiertos de espanto y embeleso, y aplaudía con todas sus fuerzas y risas nerviosas cuando Dedo Polvoriento terminaba un acto. Apenas lo vio a él, se quitó un chal de sus hombros, fue a su encuentro, lo arrebujó con la tela y le preguntó cómo se sentía y si tenía hambre.

—Bien, gracias —le respondió Farid, nada acostumbrado a sus atenciones.

—Ven, siéntate en la silla del pórtico, desde ahí se ve bien y estás un poco más resguardado… ¿Te gusta el puré de papa?

Farid asintió, algo descolocado, y ella se volvió a Dedo Polvoriento, aún febrilmente entusiasta.

—¡No hagas el de las formas en el aire hasta que regrese! —le pidió.

—Haré una pausa hasta que la señorita pueda volver —le respondió él, con tono de tragafuegos y una inclinación de cabeza.

Mientras se limpiaba la nariz en el chal, Farid vio irse a Brisa. Sus pasos eran rápidos y emocionados. Cuando desapareció dentro de la casa, miró hacia Dedo Polvoriento, que de repente se había esmerado en ordenar sus objetos y alistarlos para la función.

Ambos sabían que había explicaciones por decir en el aire, y el muchacho fue el que no pudo más con el silencio cargado.

—Querías que fuera tu mujer, ¿verdad?

Dedo Polvoriento frunció los ojos y el ceño. Pero luego intentó levantar los hombros y usar su tono de que realmente no le importaba el tema.

—Pudo serlo. —y tomó un poco de alcohol para escupir algo de fuego y zanjar el tema para siempre.

Farid tuvo la sensación de que Dedo Polvoriento le dijo la verdad en esa frase, pero no todo lo que implicaba.

**-o-**

En esa tarde, mientras Farid "tomaba su siesta", oía el rechinar de la mecedora que Brisa usaba mientras tejía. Estaba a punto de dormir cuando pudo oír que ella le comentaba a Dedo Polvoriento en un impulso:

—… Pude leer hasta la mitad del tercer libro.

La respuesta de Dedo Polvoriento se hizo esperar.

—¿Qué tal?

—Jo tiene dos niños preciosos, y los mellizos de Meg ya están más grandes y maduros. La niña de Amy y Laurie me recuerda mucho a ella… Me gustaría, me gustaría que salieran más mis padres, o Hannah. Y… y… —Farid pudo oír un sollozo que lo hizo levantarse y poner más atención. La mecedora dejó de moverse— Jonh murió…

Brisa intentó tranquilizarse pidiendo disculpas, o quitándole importancia al tema o al llanto, pero estuvo sollozando calladamente por minutos. Farid no supo qué hizo Dedo Polvoriento, solo que no se alejó de ella y, justo cuando todo volvía a estar tranquilo, le preguntó:

—¿Por qué no te fuiste a la casa de la come libros como Lengua de brujo y su hija? Al menos mientras tu esposo te deja sola.

—Este es mi hogar y, además… Si yo me hubiera ido, me habría perdido tu visita.

—Deja de esperarme. Algún día no regresaré.

—Sí, lo sé. Y sé que es lo que deseas pero… Aún no llega ese día, ¿no? —era una afirmación llena de súplica—. Cuando puedas, vendrás a despedirte antes.

—Lo intentaré.

Farid deseó que siguieran hablando sobre "la partida de Dedo Polvoriento", pero Brisa solo cambió de tema. Le pidió a Dedo Polvoriento que le ayudara a matar y desplumar una gallina, para la cena… Y Farid tomó su siesta.

**-o-**

A la mañana siguiente, el espectáculo de fuego se volvió a dar mientras desayunaban.

Farid logró tocar la pantalla de la caja mágica y perderle el miedo por ello.

Dedo Polvoriento mandó a una soñolienta Gwin a cazar ratones en la casa y salió a cortar leña, mientras Brisa siguió tejiendo y, luego, cocinando.

Gwin no cazó hasta en la noche.

Los tres almorzaron juntos y, esa vez, para no dejar insatisfecha la curiosidad genuina de la mujer, Farid y Dedo Polvoriento hablaron de sus mundos de procedencia y viajes en el que vivían en ese momento. Brisa traslucía todo tipo de emociones en su rostro tan silencio y, como nunca antes, Farid se dio cuenta de lo maravilloso que era su mundo. El ahorrarle los pasajes más macabros a Brisa, hasta lo hacía parecer hermoso.

Dedo Polvoriento dijo que iba a dar un paseo por los alrededores, y Brisa pareció querer acompañarlo, pero no lo hizo.

—Lo siento, debería dejar de preguntar sobre…

—Está bien, si no quisiera hablar, no hablaría. —le había dicho él, antes de salir.

Lleno de melancolía, Farid se dispuso a tomar su siesta. Pero despertó al oír sonidos en la casa, una voz de hombre y una de mujer que no conocía, y se encontró con Dedo Polvoriento entrando a la habitación.

—Nos vamos —le dijo.

Farid no lo puso en duda, y se alistó. Cogió su ropa lavada por Brisa, que ella había dejado doblada en una silla, y se la puso. Además, se dio cuenta de que tenían algo de comida para llevar y las cantimploras llenas. Aunque no estaba totalmente recuperado, ya no sentía dolor de cuerpo, podía respirar mucho mejor. Farid cogió las pastillas y la puso en su bolsillo. Sabían horrible, pero eran como magia.

Se estaban escurriendo en la cocina, para salir por la puerta de atrás, cuando se encontraron esperando fuera de esa puerta a Brisa. Dedo Polvoriento pareció sentirse culpable_._

—Ojalá pudiera convencerlos de quedarse un par de días más. —les dijo ella. Tenía la tela de lana gruesa que había estado tejiendo en las manos, y súplica en sus ojitos celestes.

Dedo Polvoriento habló con mucho aplomo, casi frialdad.

—Farid ya está bien, y tienes un esposo y una cuñada qué atender. Gracias por todo, Beth, pero ya es hora de irnos. Sabes bien que no se traga del todo lo del hermano de crianza, y con justa razón.

—Dedo Polvoriento… —empezó ella, tímida, sonrojada, mirada baja— No tienes que huir cada vez que…

La mujer silenció solo con que Dedo Polvoriento diera unos pasos para estar frente a ella. Como si fuera algo natural, fluido, le levantó el rostro y le dio apenas un ligero beso en los labios, solo un roce que hizo a la mujer cerrar los ojos, enrojecer totalmente y dejar caer la tela… Sí, supo Farid, eso solo presagiaba problemas si Dedo Polvoriento se quedaba.

—Entra ahí Beth, Matthew espera a su Liz.

Ella temblaba ligeramente, viéndole, hasta que él se alejó unos pasos. Brisa no dejaba de tiritar mientras recogía las telas. Cuando se volvió hacia Farid aún estaba muy roja, y sus ojos anegados en lágrimas. Él quiso irse, muy incómodo, pero no pudo hacerlo. Ella le tendía la tela y, cuando él la cogió, pareció que quiso decirle algo, pero terminó abrazando a Farid con fuerza.

Una calidez le embargó, y le hizo desear poder arrebujarse en ella… Farid entendió, aunque fuera un poco, porqué Dedo Polvoriento le dio el beso, y porqué tenía que irse. El muchacho no pudo devolverle el abrazo, pero sí darle las gracias.

Se fueron sin mirar atrás y sin decir nada por mucho tiempo. Nada que no tuviera que ver con cazar, el clima o la dirección que tomaban. Esa noche, mientras cocinaban un mapache en un antiguo molino, y Farid se tomaba su pastilla; Dedo Polvoriento rompió el silencio.

—Voy seguir intentando regresar a casa. Puedes elegir irte, o continuar siguiéndome. Pero ya sabes hacia donde voy.

Farid ni lo pensó, y Dedo Polvoriento entendió que su silencio quería decir "_Me quedo_" y, su expresión, que no estaba de acuerdo con el plan.


End file.
